All of me
by Uzu010
Summary: (Bucky/Steve-captain) A la veille d'une mission à haut risque, la troupe du Capitaine décide de passer la soirée dans un bar. Steve ne parvient pas à comprendre les regards de son ami...mais peu importe, si Bucky veut lui parler, il le fera non?


**Résumé : Steve ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Bucky errer dans la nature...comment aurait-il pu?  
****Il a tout fait pour le retrouver...et il y est arrivé... oui mais maintenant?  
Comment agir avec cet ami qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même?...**

**Rating: M , vous êtes prévenu.**

**Il s'agira d'un Slash entre Capitaine américa/steve Rogers et Bucky / soldat de l'hiver.**

**L'histoire se situe juste après la fin de « captain america : the winter soldier »  
****Donc contient des SPOILERS concernant ce film... c'est logique  
****Mais comme ça vous savez!**

**Il n'y aura sans doute aucun autre couple dans cette fiction, je n'aime pas trop quand tout le monde devient gay soudainement lol  
****Ce sera aussi loiiiin d'être du style « premier bisou d'ici deux chapitres »  
****J'ai envie de leur laisser le temps de se retrouver avant tout.**

**Ce devrait être Angst et romance dans l'ensemble**  
**Surement un ti peu d'aventure**

**J'aimerai essayer d'intégrer un peu d'humour mais je suis très mauvaise pour en écrire c'est une catastrophe! Mais on ne sait jamais =D un miracle pourrait arriver...**

**Je n'ai pas de bêta, les erreurs sont donc les miennes (et dsl si jamais elles sont nombreuses, j'essaye de me relire pour en éviter un maximum mais c'est pas toujours réussi -_-)**

**BREF; tout ça pour vous dire que j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira; personnellement je suis dingue de ce couple depuis que j'ai vu le premier capitaine america et je n'y tenais plus, il FALLAIT que j'écrire ma propre suite...**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une revieuw, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Allez, je vous laisse (enfin), et bonne lecture ;)**

**Uzu**

**Epilogue**

- Si l'un d'entre vous touche ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, je ne réponds plus de moi.

Le capitaine Rogers, d'habitude si calme, si posé, semblait être sur le point d'exploser.  
Une tension impressionnante émanait de son corps, la mâchoire serrée, le regard dur, il examinait soigneusement la réaction de chaque personne autour de la table.

A ses côtés, Natasha Romanoff n'osait pas bouger, elle même n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi effrayant. A cet instant, elle était persuadée que personne n'était capable de dire non au grand blond. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurai pu détruire la table sur lesquels ses poings étaient refermé avec énervement.

Elle jeta à son tour un regard aux hommes et aux femmes désormais silencieux qui paraissaient soudainement beaucoup moins confiants qu'il y a quelques minutes.  
Ils pensaient tous, certainement, pouvoir manipuler le soldat à leur guise mais c'était sans compter sur la loyauté sans faille du capitaine.  
Jamais il ne laissait quelqu'un à terre, et encore moins cette personne. Il suffisait de le regarder, d'écouter le son de sa voix pour comprendre qu'il ne céderait pas. Et si quelqu'un osait s'opposer à lui, il ou elle le regretterait surement.  
Et puis... comment dire non au héros le plus apprécié de tous les temps? Celui qui, au péril de sa vie, les avait tous sauvé il y a de cela 70ans? Et qui encore aujourd'hui, se mettait en danger des qu'il fallait venir en aide au monde?

Forcément, vu comme ça il était difficile d'aller contre sa requête.  
Et pourtant, pour la première fois qu'il faisait une demande officielle depuis qu'il était réapparu de son bloc de glace, le capitaine faisait fort, très fort même.

Demander à la sécurité nationale de lui laisser l'entière surveillance d'un des plus grands assassins de toute l'histoire, recherché depuis des décennies, coupable de crimes les plus atroces les uns que les autres, et tout cela bien sûr, sans poser de question.

Cela rendait la pilule plutôt difficile à avaler.  
Et pourtant, tous ici présent se doutaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas dire non.  
De toute façon, le capitaine Rogers s'était bien gardé de leur dire où se trouvait son actuel prisonnier et ils avaient bien compris que s'il se présentait aujourd'hui devant eux, leur soumettant cette requête, c'était essentiellement pour pouvoir agir tranquillement, sans avoir à se méfier de leur représailles, parce que, concrètement, même s'ils lui refusaient sa demande, il était clair que le héros ne leur remettrait aucunement le criminel.  
Seulement, il devrait agir dans l'ombre, ce qui rendrait les choses plus difficile.  
Et il fallait reconnaitre, qu'il était préférable de savoir où se trouvait Rogers et l'autre homme, et d'être mis un tant soit peu au courant de son évolution, plutôt que d'être dans l'inconnu totale et de n'avoir aucune trace de ceux-ci...

- Capitaine Rogers, comprenez bien que... ce que vous nous demander là, c'est assez compliqué à réaliser. Cet homme a un nombre de chefs d'accusations si grand qu'il me faudrait des heures pour les énumérer. Il en va de la sécurité mondiale de...

Il fut coupé par la voix forte et claire du grand blond; intransigeant.

- Ce criminel, comme vous vous plaisez à l'appeler, est aussi un héros de guerre qui a donné sa vie il y a de cela 70ans en m'aidant lors d'une mission d'ordre capital pour la survie du monde.

L'autre homme, dans son costard hors de prix, passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux gominés. Il jeta un regard autour de la table, à la recherche du moindre soutient.  
Certes, ils étaient à peu près tous d'accord avec lui, mais aucun n'avait envie de s'attirer les foudres du capitaine.

- J'entends bien ce que vous nous dites Capitaine Rogers, mais il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de dangereux, vous devez l'admettre, et son passé, ces dernières décennies me poussent à insister pour que vous nous le remettiez et que nous...

- Il est hors de question que je le laisse entre les mains de qui que ce soit. Je me chargerai de tout ce qui le concerne à partir de maintenant.  
J'ai mis en place tout le nécessaire pour qu'il ne puisse nuire à personne, et je me porte garant de lui. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je serai entièrement responsable de ses actes. Vous pourrez me faire passer devant la cours martiale, je n'opposerai aucune résistance. Vous avez ma parole. Et vous savez que je suis un homme de parole et cela, on ne peut pas en dire autant de tous les hommes pour qui j'ai travaillé ces derniers temps...

Dans la salle, personne n'osa prononcer un mot.  
Son interlocuteur déglutit avec difficulté. Tout le monde se demanda s'il allait oser poursuivre. On pouvait au moins reconnaitre ça au bureaucrate, il avait du cran, même s'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

- Capitaine Rogers...C'est un meurtrier...il doit répondre de ses actes, être jugé pour ceux-ci... vous qui êtes un homme d'honneur vous devriez comprendre mieux que quiconque...

Steve Rogers c'était rarement énervé tout au long de son existence.  
C'était un homme de principe, calme et toujours courtois. Il défendait toujours ses idéaux avec ferveur. Il croyait en la justice, en l'homme qu'il pensait toujours profondément bon.

Et pourtant; tout ça avait fini par se fissurer ce jour là, sur le pont, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, milles questions se bousculant dans sa tête.  
Ce jour là, il avait compris ô combien il avait été naïf pendant si longtemps; et combien il s'était fait manipuler.  
Il n'aimait pourtant pas perdre son sang froid mais il se trouve qu'il avait assez peu dormi les trois derniers mois, et que la capture de l'autre homme l'avait épuisé, physiquement et moralement.

Il était là, à argumenter avec des hommes et des femmes qui osaient lui parler d'honneur, à lui?

Eux qui ne comprendraient jamais réellement ce que ce mot pouvait signifier...  
Il n'en pouvait plus. Il inspira profondément, la rage et la détermination s'emparant de lui

- James Buchanan Barnes n'a à répondre d'aucun des actes du Soldat de l'hiver! Je ramènerai cet homme qui a combattu à mes côtés il y a 70 ans et qui est tombé à cause de moi. A cause de nous tous, et de cet aveuglement que vous avons toujours eu en ce qui concerne les actes commis par HYDRA depuis un siècle sinon plus!  
Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre lui, c'est contre moi que vous agirez. Sachez-le!  
Et si vous pensez que vous devez enfermer et brimer chaque personne qui a tué après un lavage de cerveau ignoble dont VOUS êtes ceux qui ont posé les bases, car oui, vous êtes responsable autant que moi, autant que tout ceux qui ont travaillé pour le SHIELD et qui n'ont jamais tenté de s'opposer à ce genre d'agissement, nous n'avons rien vu, ou nous n'avons rien voulu voir!  
J'en suis la preuve vivante, j'ai accepté de prendre ce sérum, j'ai accepté de devenir différent. Déja à l'époque, même si nos intentions étaient bonnes; nos idées étaient les mêmes que HYDRA, changer un homme normal, quelqu'un de totalement inoffensif en quelqu'un qui n'est plus tout à fait lui même!  
Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait parce que j'ai pu servir mon pays, j'ai pu aider le monde à mon niveau, mais où je pensais toujours agir pour le mieux je ne suis plus sur de rien maintenant.  
Le sergent Barnes a subit la même chose que moi, si ce n'est que ces monstres lui ont arraché tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était : sa mémoire.  
Ils l'ont façonné pour en faire une arme, n'était ce pas là l'idée que le SHIELD a eu également en créant le sérum qui m'a donné cette apparence? Faire de moi une arme pour combattre durant la guerre?  
Et excusez-moi, mais s'il faut l'enfermer lui, pour avoir tué des gens contre sa nature première, alors qu'il n'était plus lui même, nous sommes nombreux dans cette même situation.  
Je pense que mon amie Natasha Romanoff, qui est juste ici, ne pourra pas me contredire quand je dis que si vous deviez mettre sous les verrous tout ceux qui ont commis des crimes contre leur réelle volonté, il nous vous resterait plus beaucoup de monde pour sauver la planète lors de la prochaine invasion de je ne sais quel monstre!

Tout ceux qui pensaient encore que le gentil capitaine America n'était bon qu'à se battre et à suivre des ordres sans réfléchir ne le penseraient plus jamais à partir de maintenant.

Même la russe qui était rarement impressionnée devait admettre que personne ne pouvait trouver à redire sur ces mots.  
L'homme qui s'était lancé dans la joute verbale avec le soldat s'était rassi, le regard fermé. Il avait perdu la bataille, il le savait.  
S'ils devaient faire le compte, des personnes telles que Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff ou encore Clint Barton devaient être effectivement mis derrière les barreaux...ce qui poserait un léger problème de sécurité nationale justement.

Une femme d'allure gracieuse, la quarantaine naissante, le regard assuré, se racla la gorge avant s'exprimer:

- très bien capitaine Rogers, je pense que nous pouvons vous faire confiance. Je parle en mon nom, et en ceux de mes collègues, si ceux-ci sont d'accord avec moi, pour dire que nous vous laissons la responsabilité de monsieur Barnes, connu également sous le nom du Soldat de l'Hiver.  
Vous nous confirmez avoir pris les dispositions nécessaires afin d'éviter tout débordement. Pourriez vous nous en dire plus Capitaine?

- Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que j'aurai l'aide de monsieur Stark et du docteur Banner pour prendre en charge le sergent Barnes.  
Nous vous tiendrons au courant de son évolution, quand nous jugerons nécessaire de le faire.  
Si vous accédez à ma requête, je pense alors que nous en avons fini avec cette réunion.  
Bien évidemment, je compte sur vous pour nous faire parvenir les documents officiels concernant les closes de notre accord.

Il la vit se mordre les lèvres de dépit, il avait réussi à les prendre à leur propre jeux. A force d'être aux centres des machinations et autres mensonges du SHIELD on finit par en apprendre les bases.  
Il pouvait également remercier Natasha pour ses conseils.

Il leur adressa un dernier signe de tête, et tourna les talons, suivi de la rousse.  
Une fois les portes passées, il s'adossa au mur et soupira profondément.  
Toute cette assurance; cette détermination l'avait encore plus épuisé si c'était possible.  
Il n'avait qu'une hâte: rentrer et commencer les choses sérieuses.  
Il sentit la main de son amie se poser sur son épaule; il croisa son regard, plein de tendresse.

- tu t'en es très bien sorti Steve, même moi je n'aurai pas pu te dire non.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- en fait, tu ne m'as pas dit non également, je pense que tu étais la plus difficile à convaincre dans toute cette histoire... Si toi, tu avais dis non, j'aurai perdu tout espoir de les faire changer d'avis.

Elle rit doucement, il n'avait pas tord, et pourtant, elle détestait profondément l'homme pour lequel son ami venait de se battre.  
Mais justement, Steve était une de ces rares personnes qu'elle considérait réellement comme un ami, et surtout, en qui elle avait _confiance._

Elle lui devait la vie, et puis elle l'avait vu, se démener des mois durant, à la recherche de son ami d'enfance.  
Même si elle n'était pas à ses côtés durant cette quête qu'elle avait pensé insurmontable au départ, car jamais elle n'avait cru qu'il arriverait à retrouver le soldat, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais failli, sa volonté avait toujours été inébranlable.  
Elle était présente le jour où il l'avait retrouvé.  
Lorsqu'une de ses pistes s'était avérée la bonne, il l'avait directement appelé; il avait besoin de ses conseils.  
Il était conscient qu'attaquer de front n'était pas la solution, il ne voulait en aucun cas risquer de le laisser filer, ou pire encore, devoir le blesser pour l'immobiliser. Il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire bien gentiment...

Alors elle était venue, et quand enfin, Steve Rogers retrouva celui qui avait toujours été son plus fidèle ami, ce dernier était inconscient, en route pour la tour Stark, jamais elle n'avait vu autant de douceur dans le regard du capitaine.

Elle comprit à ce moment là qu'il ferait tout pour cet homme, et que même si elle ne le portait pas tout à fait dans son coeur pour avoir tenter de la tuer, elle serait là pour Steve.

Elle lui pris le bras et l'entraina avec elle, il était grand temps de retrouver Stark et Banner, leur prisonnier ne resterait pas inconscient indéfiniment...

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du bâtiment, prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence légèrement tendu.  
Elle savait Steve fébrile à l'idée de rencontrer son ami, elle serra un peu plus fort sa prise sur le bras musclé du blond qui lui renvoya un léger sourire, conscient que son amie le soutenait à sa manière.

Dehors, une voiture de Stark industrie les attendait.

Il ouvrit la porte pour la rousse, et s'engouffra après elle dans la berline noire.

Il inspira profondément; l'angoisse montant progressivement en lui.  
Ce qu'il venait de faire devant tout ces hommes et femmes tirés à 4 épingles, ces bureaucrates; était loin d'être la tâche la plus difficile qu'il avait a accomplir...

A quelques minutes de là se trouvait _Bucky_ ...ou plutôt, ce qu'il restait de son ami, et il allait devoir combattre des choses beaucoup plus rudes que quelques lois de sécurité nationales pour le faire revenir...

- Steve... Ca va aller, si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien toi. J'en suis persuadée.

- J'espère Nat'...j'espère vraiment.  
Directement à la tour Stark s'il vous plait, dit-il en s'adressant au chauffeur.

La voiture démarra dans un bruit sourd, il n'était plus question de reculer maintenant...

**Revieuw?**

**Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'aurai un jour de publication précis, je verrai au fur et à mesure**

**J'essayerai également d'avoir toujours au moins un chapitre d'avance au cas où, pour ne pas vous faire trop trainer si cela vous plait...**

**A bientôt j'espère**

**Uzu.**


End file.
